Carol Ferris
History Origin Carol Ferris is the boss and on-off love interest of Hal Jordan. Her family owns the Ferris Aircraft company, she acts as an executive, and occasionally as a pilot. She is also Star Sapphire, a once villainous role occupying another part of her personality entirely. In the Star Sapphire Corps, where she fights for love across the universe, she has taken on a more heroic role. Carl Ferris, owner of the Ferris Aircraft Company, decided to retire early and travel the world, leaving his daughter Carol president of the company. Carol hired Hal Jordan and quickly found herself attracted to the fearless test pilot, but would not date him because he was her employee. Carol Ferris fell in love with the hero Green Lantern, unaware that he was her test pilot Hal Jordan. Coincidentally, Ferris was selected to become the queen of an immortal race of extraterrestrial women warriors known as Zamarons, but did not desire to leave Earth because of her love for Green Lantern. Desperate for their queen, the Zamarons hypnotized Ferris into thinking Green Lantern was her enemy. When she was defeated by the emerald gladiator, the Zamarons deemed Ferris unworthy of leadership and removed her memory of being Star Sapphire, although they left behind both the gem and a subconscious knowledge of her powers. Over the years, Star Sapphire and Green Lantern would duel again and again, but each time Jordan would defeat Ferris and revert her to normal. Predator When Carol Ferris was cured of her evil Star Sapphire persona, she developed a third subconscious identity, the male "Predator". Deprived of Hal Jordan's love at the time, Carol found everything she wanted from a man in the Predator masculinity, strength, and care. Physically separated from Carol's body, the Predator repeatedly appeared as a mysterious figure, protecting Carol's beloved company Ferris Aircraft from the threats of Eclipso, the Demolition Team and Jason Bloch. He also established the company Intercontinental Petroleum (Con-Trol) to let her regain control of Ferris Aircraft. Finally, the Predator started to court Carol (who did not know that the Predator was a part of herself) and battled Hal Jordan for her love. Hal defeated the Predator and witnessed him merging with Carol into Star Sapphire. Later, the Predator reappeared and revealed that he was actually an ancient parasite from the planet Maltus. With Jordan powerless, the Predator transformed Carol into a totally evil incarnation of Star Sapphire (who eventually murdered Katma Tui), and he impregnated Star Sapphire with a demonic entity. Still later, Carol became the administrator of Extreme Justice's Mount Thunder facility. Soon, both the Predator and Star Sapphire were completely separated from Carol, and Star Sapphire actually gave birth to the child. It was revealed that Carol Ferris and Star Sapphire are two separate beings, and Sapphire was not Carol transformed as had previously been believed, but some sort of energy-based being who inhabited Carol's body. Shortly afterwards, the parents (Predator and Star Sapphire) were killed by Neron, who departed with their baby in his arms. Hal (as the Spectre) decides to visit Carol. He makes himself visible and tells Carol he is going to help her, but that she won't remember his visit. He reaches into Carol and pulls out the Star Sapphire gem, which causes Star Sapphire herself to re-emerge (it appeared she was previously killed by Neron, but somehow a part of her survived in Carol). The Spectre detains Star Sapphire and puts her back into the gem. He hands the gem to Carol and lets her finish the job, which she does (essentially finally killing the Star Sapphire persona that would take control of her), and starts feeling much better. As Hal reaches a crossroads in his time as the Spectre, he further tries to help Carol. He uses his powers to repair the long abandoned Ferris Aircraft runway, abandoned since Coast City's destruction. However, at the same time, Hal learns that his actions as Parallax were caused by Parallax, which was the source of the old Yellow Impurity in the rings. Hal is able to fight off Parallax with the Spectre's help, and is reborn. Afterwards, Carol Ferris asks Hal whether he remembers anything from when he was the Spectre. Hal says he remembers it as if he were watching it from the outside. How Spectre thinks, and who he talked to beyond this life, Hal can't recall. Hal apologizes for everything Carol had to go through. Carol says she survived and that she's not going to sell the airbase. She says that if Hal can rebuild his life, so can she and that she's going to do so with her husband, Gil. Carol says that she can use a good pilot. Hal says that he appreciates the offer, but he has other plans. Return The Star Sapphire crystal briefly possesses Carol, before detecting Hal Jordan had feelings for his fellow pilot Cowgirl, and left Carol's body. Carol managed to learn some of the truth about the Zamarons, such as how the Star Sapphire is a conduit for the emotional energies of love. Carol is able to pry the Sapphire off Cowgirl's body, freeing her, while Hal tricks the Sapphire into latching onto one of the Zamarons. Hal tries to talk with Carol about what happened, but she quickly leaves to avoid an awkward scene. The following day, Hal talked with his old friend Thomas Kalmaku, and learned that Carol recently got divorced. Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Korugarian known as Sinestro was tried and sentenced for execution. This led to Hal Jordan meet with Carol whilst she was flying a plane where they talked about the subject. During the conversation, Jordan talked about about Sinestro and how close they used to be when the Korugarian was a Green lantern. Ferris later commented that it sounded like Jordan wanted justification for the execution and gave it to him. She reminded him of the fact that it was Sinestro who placed the Parallax Entity within him whereupon Jordan left. Afterwards, Carol called Hal Jordan's place in order to speak to him but the phone was instead answered by Jillian Pearlman who said that he was out. An uneasy Carol who was struggling with her feelings for Hal Jordan decided to take out Jordan's plane out for flight in order to think about the matter. As she was flying, a Star Sapphire Power Ring emerged which broke through the jets cockpit and attached itself to Carol Ferris. She was forcibly take to the planet Zamaron where she was offered a place as leader of the Zamarons' new Star Sapphires. Ferris was reluctant to return to her old persona as Star Sapphire but accepted when her Power Ring informed her that she was still in love with Jordan and that without her; he would die in a coming war. This led to her accepting the position and becoming the Star Sapphire of Space Sector 2814. She proved to be a skilled wielder of her Power Ring having drawn experience from her time as Star Sapphire; a fact that was not unnoticed by Queen Aga'po. Despite this being the case, Carol Ferris began to constantly question the decision of accepting to become a Star Sapphrie. Unknown to her, the Zamarons believed that Ferris possessed the strength needed to tame the Predator Entity and intended for her to be its host in the future. The Blackest Night During her time as a Star Sapphire, Zamaron came under assault from loyalists from the Sinestro Corps, led by none other than Sinestro himself, who struck the planet during the War of Light. Sinestro intended to reclaim the female member of his Corps who had been abducted by the Zamarons and undergoing a conditioning process that would make them into new members of the Star Sapphires. Ferris battled against Sinestro himself where she succeeded in imprisoning him within crystal where he was confronted by his own feelings of love which he had lost in his past. However, he broke free and continued the battle with Ferris, ending in a stalemate against the Korugarian. Their fight was interrupted when The Blackest Night came to pass. Undead members of the Black Lantern Corps arrived on Zamaron, such as Amon Sur, and began to attack both the Star Sapphires and the Sinestro Corpsmen. Carol Ferris and Sinestro were both saved by the timely arrival of Hal Jordan, who was accompanied by Indigo. They managed to escape just in time as a pair of Black Lantern Power Rings pierced the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery and ruptured it leading to the devastation of the planet as well as the release of the Predator. Despite the loss of the Central Power Battery, Carol retained the use of her Star Sapphire powers. They were teleported elsewhere by the leader of the Indigo Tribe and Carol Ferris worked alongside Hal Jordan in an alliance with Sinestro to prevent the fulfillment of the Blackest Night Prophecy. In the aftermath, Carol accompanied her allies in defeating the reanimated Black Lantern Abin Sur and his sister Arin Sur. She later aided in rescuing Larfleeze and stopping the rampage of Atrocitus where her link to the Star Sapphire sensed the pain of a lost love within the Red Lantern Corps leaders heart. Tracking the Black Lantern Central Power Battery to Ryut, the various Lantern Corps decided to unite their lights in order to prevent destruction at the hands of the Black Lanterns. Ferris journeyed to Earth with her allies after learning that the Black Lantern Central Power Battery had manifested at Coast City where they saw the mastermind of the Blackest Night; Nekron, Lord of the Unliving. After learning that the combinations of the various lights of the Emotional Spectrum produced a White Light that killed the Black Lanterns, Ferris combined her power with her allies against Nekron. However, this simply spawned the production of more Black Lantern Power Rings that forcibly transformed various resurrected heroes into Black Lanterns. In desperation, the former Guardian of the Universe known as Ganthet activated a hidden protocol within the Power Rings that duplicated them and deputized sentient beings into their respective Corps. Carol's Power Ring was as a result duplicated and latched onto Wonder Woman due to her ability to feel love thus freeing her from the control of her Black Lantern Ring. As the battle progressed, the Black Lantern Spectre emerged on the battlefield who threatened to overwhelm the Lantern Corps and their allies. In desperation, Hal Jordan decided to free the Parallax Entity and become its host in order to gain the power needed to fight the Spectre. Carol attempted to dissuade Jordan from doing so but when he refuses to be swayed from his decision, she decides to kiss him and says "I love you". Afterwards, Jordan gets possessed by Parallax who manages to destroy the Black Lantern Power Ring within the Spectre thus freeing the Spirit of Vengeance from Nekrons control. Jordan was later freed from Parallax with the fear entity being captured by an unknown assailant who teleports the creature away from the battlefield. Ferris continued helping her allies as they battled Nekron where she saw the Life Entity and the Lord of the Unlivings goal to slay it in order to kill all life in the cosmos. Nekron was defeated when Hal Jordan bonded with the Life Entity and created the White Lantern Corps who used their power to destroy the Lord of the Unliving, thus ending the Blackest Night. The Brightest Day Following the defeat of Nekron, both Ferris and Jordan returned to Earth in order to continue their civilian lives. The pair end up flying their jets where they discuss events amongst themselves. As they do so, Jordan's plane suddenly explodes as it hits a Lantern Energy Construct. Fearing Hal to be dead, Carol quickly learns that he changed into his Green Lantern form and learn that their attacker was Sinestro. The pair get ready to attack the leader of the Sinestro Corps but stop when he claims that he does not desire to fight them. Instead, he takes them to Kansas and shows them that the White Lantern Central Power Battery had manifested. He requests their help in retrieving it and begrudgingly admits that he failed in doing so alone when Jordan asked. After Jordan attempted to life the Power Battery and failed, Carol tried but she also could not lift the White Lantern Battery. This led to Ferris, Jordan and Sinestro attempting to lift it all together at which point the Battery reacted. They managed to succeed by pulling it together at which point the Lantern bombarded the trio with visions of the Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum. A voice from the Power Battery told the three to "save" them whereupon it teleported the group elsewhere on Earth. There, they found Atrocitus who had been killing Human criminals that were preying on the innocent. This led to a fight between the Red Lantern and the other three. During the fight, the bounty hunter Lobo emerged unexpectedly and claimed that he had been paid to kill Atrocitus. Carol aided in the protection of Atrocitus as it was revealed that he was essential in saving the Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum. Together, they managed to defeat Lobo who was forced to retreat which led to him departing the Earth. Afterwards, Carol returned to her civilian persona where she journeyed to Las Vegas. At the time, she used her Star Sapphire abilities to throw a group of men who were making remarks about her into the river but was informed by the Zamarons to conserve her energy. This was because the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery was greatly weakened after the loss of Khufu and Chay-ara from within it along with the escape of the Predator Entity. They informed her that she needed to find and re-capture the Predator. As she entered a casino, she found Larfleeze who was enjoying the endless greed available to sate his appetite after which they encountered the Predator. The Emotional Embodiment of Love had taken a Human host this time in the form of a man known as Abraham Pointe. Quickly, Ferris turned into her Star Sapphire form where the Predator expressed delight in seeing her but claimed that he was after another. This was due to Pointe's infatuation with a Human woman called Lisa that worked at the casino. He attempted to lay claim to her leading to Carol fighting the Predator but was overpowered by the entity until she was supported by Hal Jordan and Larfleeze. Remembering her first encounter with the Predator Entity, she attempted to reach the host persona and learnt that the "love" he felt for Lisa was not mutual as he had been stalking her. Thus, she attempted to purge the Predator from its host by allowing the host experience true love after she kissed Abraham Pointe. This led to the Predator leaving its host and Carol along with the Entity, Jordan and Larfleeze were teleported to Zamaron. Before the Zamarons could lay claim to the Predator Entity, Carol stepped in and showed her disapproval of imprisoning the creature within the Central Power Battery. She highlighted the fact that the Lantern technology created by the Guardians of the Universe worked by tapping into the collective emotions felt by sentient beings; in this case it was the feelings of love made by sentients across the cosmos. She further explained that it was this that would power the Central Power Battery and believed that forcibly imprisoning the Predator would lead to its corruption of true love. When Jordan argued that the Entities corrupted their hosts, Carol angrily commented on her own relationship with Hal and said that she did not believe true love was wrong. She further stated to the Zamarons that their own love should power the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery, but the Zamarons attempted to forcibly take the Predator Entity. Queen Aga'po, however, stopped her followers after hearing Carol's wisdom. This led to Aga'po sacrificing her own immortal beauty in order to refuel the Central Power Battery; an act that killed her and turned her body to dust. Her last words before her death were telling her people that she has chosen Carol Ferris as her successor and that she be made Queen of the Zamarons. Afterwards, the Zamarons chanted Carol Ferris's name as they hailed her the Queen of the Star Sapphires. Later, Queen Khea opened a portal from Hawkworld to Zamaron. As she started an invasion on Zamaron with her menhawks, they are approached by Carol and the Predator. Carol battles the Hawk family, Hawkman and Hawkgirl to a stand still while trying not to destroy the universe. She is saved by Hawkman and Hawkgirl. She then tells Hawkman the reason is because they have a great love. A greater love then she and Hal Jordan could ever have. Afterward Carol arrives, tells Hal and the others what happened on Hawkworld. War of The Green Lanterns Carol and the rest of the New Guardians make their way to planet Ryut. Krona and the Emotional Entities are nowhere to be found but the group does come upon the Book of The Black. When Former Sinestro Corps Member Lyssa Drak appears, she quickly subdues the New Guardians, trapping all but Hal in the Book of The Black. Hal escapes with the rings of the New Guardians. Carol's ring is not used until it is needed to crack the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and free Parallax. The New Guardians are freed from the Book of The Black, Carol included. After Hal defeat Krona, killing him in the process, Sinestro in inducted into the Green Lantern Corps and Hal is stripped of his Green Lantern Power Ring and sent back to Earth. Post FlashPoint After the War of The Green Lanterns, Carol refused to once again become a member of the Star Sapphires and put her Star Sapphire Power Ring away for safe keeping. Hal, no longer a part of the Green Lantern Corps, attempts to do the same. However, he is soon recruited by Sinestro to liberate Korugar from the Sinestro Corps. Hal is returned to Earth and once more tries to do right by Carol. When Sinestro comes again to work with Hal, he refuses. Sinestro, unsatisfied, takes Carol hostage briefly. As Hal and Sinestro clash, Carol puts her Star Sapphire Power Ring back on and once again becomes a member of the Star Sapphires, intending to help Hal. By the time she does so, however, Hal is gone. The Indigo Tribe had teleported Sinestro and Hal across the universe. Carol is then approached by Kyle Rayner to help him train for mastering the emotional spectrum and she accepts when she learns that Hal has been killed. Powers and Abilities Powers *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Durability'' *''Supersonic Flight'' *''Immunity to Harsh Environments. '''Star Sapphire Augmentation': Normal human being augmented by the alien Star Sapphire gem granting *''Energy Projection'' The jewel can be used to fire blasts of Zamoran energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. If the user wishes, they can alter the form of the blasts. *''Force-Field Generation'' The jewel can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around her. *''Energy Constructs'' The jewel can form constructs of Zamoran energy. Virtually anything can be created depending on the user. If simulating a being, the user can direct the construct. Feedback occurs if a construct is destroyed, but this is usually a minor issue. *''Star Sapphire Gem'' Alien gem of unknown mystical properties possessed by the moral queen of the immortal race of women known as Zamarons. *''Transportation'' Flight *'Love' Abilities *'Expert Pilot' Equipment *Star Sapphire Power Battery Weapons *Star Sapphire Power Ring Notes *Carol Ferris was the only Member of the Star Sapphires in the Universe to tame The Predator. Trivia *Queen Aga'po once said that Carol Ferris of Earth is the strongest Member of the Star Sapphires we have. That is why she will tame The Predator. *Before the events of FlashPoint, Carol Ferris was queen of the Star Sapphires following the sacrifice of Queen Aga'po. See Also *Carol Ferris/Gallery In Other Media TV *Carol Ferris as Star Sapphire appears in episodes of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, voiced by Olivia d'Abo. Her identity as Ferris is never stated in any episode, although the show's creators have confirmed that it is indeed her. Star Sapphire is invited to join Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang: a group of villains gathered to plot the destruction of the Justice League. She is initially repelled by the idea of working with "common criminals," but seems to warm to the amount of money that Luthor promises each of them (something that keeps her from quitting after their initial plan fails). In the Injustice Gang's final battle with the Justice League, she is defeated by Green Lantern. The character is later recruited to the second incarnation of the Injustice Gang, led by Aresia, whose goal is to destroy the men of the world. When Aresia reveals the group's agenda, she joins enthusiastically. While aligned with this team, she successfully tricks Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl into believing that she still wants to live in a world with men, luring them into a trap that subdues both them and Wonder Woman's mother: Hippolyta. Later on, she and Aresia flee with Hippolyta aboard Aresia's plane. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl pursue them, and she is knocked out of the fight when Wonder Woman wrenches one of the plane's laser cannons free from its housing and hurls it at her from behind; plunging her into the sea. Along with several other supervillains, she joins in the mayhem that reigns in Metropolis shortly after Superman's supposed death at the hands of the Superman Revenge Squad, but is again defeated by Green Lantern. She joins Grodd's Secret Society in the final episode of Justice League Unlimited. During the mutiny led by Grodd, she sides with Luthor, and thus is among the survivors who arrive on Earth in time to warn of Darkseid's impending invasion. She joins the rest of the Secret Society and the Justice League in fighting off the forces of Apokolips, and is depicted fighting parademons over the Great Wall of China beside Wonder Woman, Shining Knight, and Vigilante. During the battle, she is struck unconscious by a beam from an Apokoliptan cannon, but is saved from falling to her death by Shining Knight. She is last seen fleeing the Metro Tower along with the other surviving members of the Secret Society. The animated version of Star Sapphire receives her power from the stone in her mask, giving her Green Lantern-like abilities that enable her to form shields, create energy constructs, fire power blasts, and create a full-body field that enables her to fly and travel through deep space. Her origins are never elaborated upon, making it difficult to tell which version of Star Sapphire she's based on. In appearance, however, she seems most similar to Carol Ferris, who the show's creators have confirmed she is intended to be. While Ferris is depicted as an American in comic books, the Justice League Star Sapphire is voiced by Olivia d'Abo in the actress' native English accent. *Carol Ferris appears as a central character in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Scorn of the Star Sapphire" with Carol Ferris voiced by Rachel Quaintance while her Star Sapphire persona is voiced by Vicki Lewis. The episode features her in both her human and Star Sapphire forms, but she is shown to be unaware of her transformations into the Sapphire. Carol is transformed into Star Sapphire after being abducted by the Zamarons who implant the spirit of their queen within her and bestow a violet power ring upon her. Whenever Carol places the ring on her finger, she transforms into the Star Sapphire and loses control of her body. Star Sapphire ultimately attempts to open a portal that allows an army of Zamarons to invade Earth, but the invasion is repelled by Hal Jordan and Batman. After the Zamarons are sent back to their homeworld, Carol eventually regains control and casts the Star Sapphire out of her body while apparently losing all of her memories of her time under the ring's influence. *Carol Ferris appears in Green Lantern: The Animated Series Voiced by Actress Jennifer Hale. *Carol Ferris appears in Young Justice Voiced by Actress Kari Wahlgren. Film *Carol appears in the animated DVD film Justice League: The New Frontier voiced by Brooke Shields. In the film she does not have any superpowers, as she is not shown becoming Star Sapphire (although a Star Sapphire is shown in full costume at the end of the film, during U.S. President John F. Kennedy's speech). She begins a romance with Hal Jordan right after he becomes one of her company's new pilots. *Carol had an appearance in the Warner Premiere animated feature Green Lantern: First Flight voiced by Olivia d'Abo (who provided the voice for Star Sapphire in the Justice League series). In the film, Carol is still Hal Jordan's employer but they are also having a relationship before Jordan becomes Green Lantern. *Actress Blake Lively plays the role of Carol Ferris in The Film Green Lantern. *Carol (as Star Sapphire) will appear in Justice League: Doom with Olivia d'Abo reprising her role from First Flight and Justice League. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Carol_Ferris_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/carol-ferris/29-18276/ Category:Allies Category:Star Sapphire Corps Members Category:Former New Guardians (The Blackest Night) Members